


Cat

by rosemusiclive



Series: Dialogue Writing Promps [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: Writing promp: “I want to fight your cat.”Random ship: Tross





	Cat

“I want to fight your cat.”

“What?” Trott asked, looking over at Ross in offence, letting Ross distract him from mortal kombat for a moment. 

They were lounging on Trott’s sofa on a lazy sunday, sunlight passing through the window to their left, brightening the cold air. It was winter, and both men were under a heavy blanket, Trott’s legs stretched onto Ross’ lap. Trott had hosted a movie night the evening before, Smith was still asleep upstairs, and both men were wearing nothing but a shirt and pants.

“Your fucking cat.” Ross said again, furiously button mashing as he spoke.

The cat in question was draped over Ross’ shoulders, purring loudly into his ears.

“He wants to fight me, I know it.”

“Are you feeling threatened by my cat?” Trott laughed, attention back on the screen.

“No! But if he keeps purring in my earhole I will throw him out of the fucking window.”

“Mate, fight my cat and you will incur my wrath, just sayin.”

“I could beat you in a fight, easy.”

“Shut up, did you forget my black belt in karate? I could do you before you even blink son.”

Ross laughed at that, and Trott took the opportunity to land his fatality.

“Ah!” Ross cried, watching as Kitana got destroyed by Sub-Zero. “You bastard.”

“See Ross, just imagine that, but it’s me kicking your ass in real life.”

“Fuck you Trout. Thumb war, right here right now.”

“What?” Trott laughed, turning to face Ross.

Ross leant forwards, causing the cat to yelp and fall backwards, claws digging into the sofa. He dropped the controller on the floor and stretched his hand out, raising an eyebrow with challenge.

“Come at me bro.”

“Are you - are you seriously challenging me to a thumb war?”

“You’re fucking right I am.”

Trott laughed again, and adjusted himself, curling his legs up to be sitting next to Ross. They linked hands, and a furious battle of wits began. Both parties screaming obscenities and laughing as their thumbs battled. It soon broke down into general wrestling, and Ross pulled Trott into his lap to tickle his stomach.

“Ah!” Trott cried through heavy laughs, the bastard knew exactly where his weak spots were. “Ross you prick!”

“No kicking!” Ross yelled, leaning over Trott to keep his flailing legs from catching him in the face. One hand on Trott’s ribs and the other pinning down his arm.

It was getting to the point where Trott couldn’t breathe, and he squirmed wildly. 

“Ah - ah! Ross! Please!”

Ross laughed, but relented a little, and Trott panted heavily underneath him. 

Both parties were given a moment of pause, and seemed to simultaneously realise their position. Ross’ hands on Trott’s bare skin, pinning him down, leant over the smaller man. Both breathing heavily, and wild flush sprung to Trott’s cheeks.

“Uh.” The word tumbled over Ross’ lips, and Trott saw something flash behind the darker man’s eyes.

“Jesus christ guys.” Another voice travelled from the hallway, footsteps padding down the stairwell. “You woke me up you fuckers, sounds like you guys were banging down here!”

Alex stepped into the room, and paused, taking in the sights before him.

“Oh my god.” 

“Smith!” Ross squeaked, sitting up and releasing Trott. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“Finally!” Smith said, voice filled with glee. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for this shit for years.”

Ross’ jaw dropped, and Trott covered his face with his hands, his face beet red.

“Alright gayboys.” Smith grinned slyly. “I’m gonna go and make a cuppa, so you’ve got about ten minutes to finish up.”

Smith practically skipped from the room, leaving the other two alone.

Trott peeked through his fingers at Ross, only to see the taller man looking at him inquisitively. 

“Trott?” Ross asked, taking Trott’s hands in his own and taking them away from his face.

There was a beat, and something electric filled the air. Cerulean eyes met hazel, and suddenly Ross’ face was so, so close. His hot gaze flicked down to Trott’s lips and that was all the invitation the smaller man needed.

He pushed up on his elbows and met Ross’ mouth with his own, lips moving in sweet syncrination. Ross eagerly reciprocated, and tangled one hand in the back of Trott’s hair. Trott hummed happily, and they broke apart smiling.

From the corner of the room, the cat yowled. Ross raised a fist threateningly and Trott laughed, pushing his head into the warmth of Ross’ chest.


End file.
